The instant invention relates to display apparatus and more particularly to an attractive yet durable display cabinet which is adapted to be economically manufactured and readily and easily assembled from prefabricated components.
While a variety of different types of display cabinets have been heretofore available for displaying items, such as jewelry items, etc., in retail displays, most of the heretofore available display cabinets have not been adapted for relatively inexpensive constructions which are nevertheless both durable and attractive. In this connection, due to the limitations of the previously known construction techniques, many of the relatively durable display cabinets which have been heretofore available have been relatively expensive because they have required labor intensive assembly operations. Nevertheless, it has often been found that relatively rugged and durable display cabinets are often essential for certain applications, such as for displaying relatively expensive jewelry items which must be maintained under lock and key.
The instant invention provides an effective, durable and attractive display cabinet which is adapted for relatively inexpensive constructions and which is also adapted to be readily and easily assembled from prefabricated components. Specifically, the display cabinet of the instant invention comprises spaced, substantially parallel top and bottom walls, spaced, substantially parallel first and second side walls extending in substantially perpendicular relation between the top and bottom walls and a cross wall extending in substantially perpendicular relation between the top and bottom walls and the side walls. The display cabinet further comprises four corner elements joining the top and bottom walls to the side walls and joining the cross wall to the top and bottom walls and the side walls. The corner elements each comprise a longitudinally elongated right angle inner piece, a longitudinally elongated right angle outer piece and spacer means for maintaining the inner and outer pieces in substantially uniformly spaced relation. One of the top or bottom walls and one of the first or second side walls is received in snug engagement between the inner and outer pieces of each of the corner elements for joining the top and bottom walls to the side walls so that they cooperate to define a substantially rectangular structure. Each of the corner elements further comprises positioning means on the inner side of the inner piece thereof for positioning the cross wall in substantially perpendicular relation to the top and bottom walls and the side walls. The cross wall preferably comprises a rear wall and the positioning means preferably comprises hinge means for hingeably attaching the rear wall to one of the side walls and stop means adjacent the rear extremities of the corner elements for positioning the rear wall adjacent to rear extremities of the top and bottom walls and the side walls when the rear wall is in a closed position. The cabinet preferably further comprises an inner cross wall extending in substantially perpendicular relation between the top and bottom walls and the first and second side walls in inwardly spaced relation to the rear wall. The inner piece of each of the corner elements preferably further comprises channel means on the inner side thereof for receiving and positioning the inner cross wall in the interior of the display cabinet. The display cabinet preferably still further comprises a front cross wall and hinge means hingeably connecting the front cross wall to the one of the first or second side walls and stop means on the corner elements for positioning the front cross wall adjacent the front extremities of the top and bottom walls and the side walls when the front wall is in a closed position. The corner elements preferably further comprise reduced outer piece end walls adjacent opposite ends of the inner sides of the outer corner pieces thereof and reduced inner piece end walls adjacent opposite ends of the outer sides of the inner corner pieces thereof. The inner corner piece end walls and the outer corner piece end walls of each corner element are preferably received in interfitting relation for preventing relative longitudinal movement therebetween. The corner elements preferably each comprise retaining means which are snap receivable in interfitting engagement for retaining the inner and outer corner pieces thereof in assembled relation. The retaining means are preferably disposed on the inner and outer corner piece end walls and they are preferably operative for retaining the inner and outer corner pieces in assembled positions wherein they snugly engage the top or bottom walls and the first or second side walls received therein for rigidly maintaining the display cabinet in assembled relation. Further, at least one corner piece of each corner element preferably has a pair of elongated gripping rails formed thereon which are receivable in grooves in the cabinet walls received therein for securing the cabinet walls in position.
It has been found that the display cabinet cf the instant invention is both rugged and durable and that it can be effectively utilized for neatly and attractively displaying items, such as jewelry items, for retail sale. It is regard, it has been found that the corner elements are operative for effectively and rigidly securing the top and bottom walls and the side walls together and that when the top and bottom walls, the side walls and the front rear walls are made of a transparent plastic material various items can be neatly displayed by supporting or suspending them from the inner cross wall. It has also been found that the corner elements can be readily and easily assembled with the top and bottom walls, the side walls and the cross walls to enable the display cabinet to be assembled with a minimum of labor costs. Still further, it has been found that because the display cabinet of the subject invention can be economically manufactured in relatively durable and rugged constructions it can be effectively adapted to be locked in order to maintain the security of high priced items displayed therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an effective and attractive display cabinet which is both rugged and durable.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a durable display cabinet which can be economically manufactured.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective display cabinet for displaying items, such as, jewelry items in a retail display.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.